


To Find Home

by Sakura_no_Umi



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, bring your tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: Hao is slowly dying at the hands of the humans after being captured to be used for nefarious purposes. Yoh has always been searching and doesn't want to accept what he finds.
Relationships: Asakura Hao & Asakura Yoh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	To Find Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/22/2018 for prompt: Hao has been captured by human and is being used to create weapons of mass destruction. Yoh has found the source of the disturbance and he is not leaving without him.
> 
> It's supposed to be Stranger Things esque except I hadn't seen it when I'd written and I still haven't seen it because I'm a pansy and it's too scary for me. But I was told the general feel to give the fic by the person who requested it so maybe I got close... (she loved it and I love it so that's all that matters).

Nothing makes sense, and nothing has made sense for awhile now. Hao’s been fighting to hold onto his own thoughts as countless memories had been wretched from him. He doesn’t know why the humans are doing this, just that they continue to show their true colors as scum over and over again.

He’s a prisoner in his own slowly quieting mind. His mind has always held him hostage, but now he’s hurting spirits to aid the one group he swore to eradicate. Somehow this is even worse than the first time the humans wronged him.

He’s fighting desperately as the quietness tightens its grasp even further, having almost gained complete control of everything he ever knew. Opacho is safe. It’s the only thing he knows now, and the only thing that has ever mattered in this life. Spirit of Fire will protect the girl, and the humans will never ever harm her again.

He’s ready to surrender, to accept the fate that this life has brought when light illuminates the darkness. There’s screaming, at least he can only infer the terror stricken eyes and the open mouth of the boy who just thrust the door open is screaming. He has long since stopped hearing the mechanical hum of the machines surrounding him. Sound does not exist in the nothingness.

More faces appear in the doorway. One of the faces is seething, blue hair the only color in this god forsaken place. The other face looks on with pity filling his golden eyes, no doubt taking in the emaciated boy in front of them.

His eyes are closing. Freedom may be right in front of him, but he’s so tired. He’s done. He’s accepted his fate. They should run before the facility turns the brunt of its power on them. The first boy doesn’t deserve to be used as their pawn. To be subjected to the same fate as him.

He feels tugging on the various wires he’s connected too, and his eyes focus lazily on the pair of orange headphones, before the weight of exhaustion drags them close, and gravity positions his body as it wills. Tremors travel up and down his body, no doubt an attempt to make him open his eyes, but he won’t. He forces his mouth to form the word ‘leave’ but even he doesn’t know if there is any power left in his lungs to propel the air through his vocal tract. At least in these last minutes he feels at home.

* * *

It’s the presence of sound that lets him know he’s departed the world of the living. He forces his eyes open, hiding in the shadows, watching the boy in front of him so desperate to wake him.

“Hao! Hao! Hao!” the boy is screaming.

Golden eyes meet his own.

“Yoh, we have to go. We can’t save him anymore.”

“Don’t say that, Ren. I’ve almost got him free.”

The other two don’t let Yoh finish. They are dragging him out of the room, his cries heart wrenching. Hao doesn’t understand why this stranger cares so much, or why he knows his name. He wants to say he’s never seen him in his life, but at the same time he feels like he’s looking in a mirror.

Brown eyes meet brown eyes, and the fight leaves Yoh’s body immediately. He’s almost at the threshold of the door when he speaks voice barely audible, “Come home, Hao.”

Hao's spirit floats towards him on his own accord, as if his soul is drawn to the boy. There’s something calling out that only he can hear, enticing him with warmth he hasn’t felt since his mother had been with him.

His mother.

His eyes widen as the nothingness has receded and his own thoughts, his own memories are returning. Pleasant things like his mother in his first life, and Opacho’s smile as he tells her fantastical stories. The anger and bitterness that seemed to have always plagued him is gone, as if smothered by the presence of this other boy.

As his spirit collides with the outstretched waiting hands that envelope him close, he remembers exactly why this boy is so important. The other half of his soul, that he had accidentally split. The side of him he has long since forgotten that sees the good in the world. He is one again, he is whole, and now he’s just wants to rest in his protection. He’s tired of being hurt and being angry. He just wants to see the world the way his brother experiences it. They way he had before his mind was filled with everyone’s thoughts that didn’t belong to him.

“You’re safe,” the other half of his soul whispers to him.


End file.
